


Naughty Puppy

by IndulgentNymph



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Renjun, Creampie, Cum Play, Dom Jaemin, Dom Renjun, Established Relationship, Jeno in the middle, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nudes, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Sexting, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Jeno, Top Jaemin, the term pup/puppy is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: Renjun expected a simple message from one of his friends or a sweet message from Jeno whining about when they’d be home, he had not been expecting to be met with a photo of Jeno’s ass. It wasn’t just an ordinary photo of Jeno’s ass in boxers or with a large tee shirt to tease him, no, it was Jeno’s ass clad in baby blue panties that left little to the imagination.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 133





	Naughty Puppy

The concept of general education classes was the bane of Renjun’s existence. Why was he stuck in this boring science lecture when he could be painting or drawing or doing literally anything else. At least one of his boyfriends was taking the class with him which cured some of his boredom but he did feel bad for Jeno who was currently at their apartment by himself.

He felt his phone buzz against his thigh and noticed that Jaemin’s phone had also lit up from where Jaemin had it shoved under his leg. Renjun tried his best to discreetly look down at his phone to view the message without tipping his professor off. Not that it really mattered considering there were over 100 students scattered about the lecture hall and the professor was too busy reading off the slide being presented to them. Renjun expected a simple message from one of his friends or a sweet message from Jeno whining about when they’d be home, he had not been expecting to be met with a photo of Jeno’s ass. It wasn’t just an ordinary photo of Jeno’s ass in boxers or with a large tee shirt to tease him, no, it was Jeno’s ass clad in baby blue panties that left little to the imagination. Although, there was no need to imagine anything anymore considering they had been together for almost two years. He heard Jaemin gasp beside him and noticed his boyfriend was leaning over his shoulder slightly to view the image. Renjun hastily closed out of the conversation before anyone else noticed.

“Fuck,” Jaemin whispers.

“Fuck, indeed,” Renjun says through gritted teeth as he types a message to Jeno outside of their shared group chat.

“We still have another 20 minutes of this class,” Jaemin utters as he watches Renjun type out _you better be stretched and ready for us when we come home_ followed by _you are not allowed to cum._

“That’s the point, babe.” Renjun shoves his phone into his bag willing his mind to stop thinking about it. “Hopefully it’ll give him the time to think about his actions.”

Renjun tried his best to turn his attention back to the lesson but his dick was too interested in Jeno’s photo to let his mind concentrate. He also noticed that Jaemin kept shifting in his seat which did not help the dirty thoughts running in his head. Jeno must have at least a few fingers into his tight hole at this point, all slick with lube, as Jeno teased himself. Were the panties still on with the back of them moved to the side or had Jeno taken them off? He wondered if Jeno would keep edging himself as he waited or shove a plug in the second he could. By the time the lesson had ended and everyone was dismissed Renjun’s dick was half hard and he could tell Jaemin’s was as well.

The walk to their car was a little embarrassing to say the least but honestly, the thought of someone seeing them half-hard got them both excited. Renjun had to take a moment to calm down before turning the car on and thanked past them for getting the apartment closest to campus. They both made the decision to leave their bags in the car in favor of rushing to their apartment as fast as possible. Besides, they could always come after their stuff later when Jeno wasn’t getting ready for them.

Jaemin had made it to the door first but he spent so long fumbling with his keys that Renjun pushed him aside. Jeno’s whiny moans could be heard the second they opened the door and both of them rushed to close it. Renjun nearly fell over while taking his shoes off and their jackets had landed on the couch as they both made their way to the bedroom. The sight that had greeted them when they opened the door was Jeno with his face pressed into the mattress, ass up, and three fingers messy with lube inside him. The panties were still on but pushed just low enough for Jeno’s fingers with his cock still trapped in the front of them.

“Take your fingers out, baby.” Renjun orders while moving to sit on the bed.

“Please,” Jeno whimpers pathetically. “Need to cum, please.”

“Only good boys get to cum,” Renjun moves to pull Jeno’s fingers out himself by tugging on the boy’s wrist. “And you haven’t been a good boy.”

“You’ve been very naughty, puppy,” Jaemin adds when Jeno whimpers again at the loss of his fingers.

Jeno cries pushing his face further into the mattress, “I’ll be good.”

“Was sending Jaemin and I that photo while we were in class something a good boy would have done?” Renjun runs a hand through Jeno’s hair to lift him off the bed.

“No,” tears make their way down Jeno’s face, “naughty boys send photos like that.”

“And why did you decide to be naughty?” Renjun uses his thumb to wipe away some of the tears and Jeno presses his face into Renjun’s palm.

“Wanted attention,” Jeno pouts.

“You’ll get attention after your punishment, pup,” Renjun says while maneuvering Jeno to lay over his lap. “How many should he get Jaemin?”

“Well, five from you and five from me sounds fair.” Jaemin states as Jeno sniffles. “You know the rules, pup?”

“I have to count each one out loud or you start over,” Jeno’s voice is slightly muffled, “I say Red to stop and if I can’t speak I tap three times.”

“Good puppy,” Jaemin says as he pets Jeno’s head.

Renjun pulls the panties completely off of Jeno, “I’m going to start now.”

His right hand comes down onto Jeno’s ass with a loud smack, “one.”

Jaemin makes eye contact with Renjun before smacking the other side of Jeno’s ass, “two.”

Renjun hits Jeno again and this time the boy in his lap whimpers while moving his hips, “three.”

“Good puppies stay still,” Jaemin says before spanking Jeno.

“Four,” Jeno cries, “I’ll be good. I’ll stay still.”

Renjun uses his left hand to card through Jeno’s hair. The younger boy’s ass is starting to turn a lovely shade of pink and Renjun takes a moment to admire it. He doesn’t take long before bringing his right hand to meet Jeno’s ass again.

“Five,” they can hear the wetness in Jeno’s voice from his tears.

By the end of it, Jeno’s a crying mess, his ass is bright red, and he keeps muttering that he’s been a good boy. Jaemin and Renjun do their best to calm him down while they apply a healing balm. Once Jeno’s breathing has slowed Jaemin helps him onto his back in the middle of the bed before leaning down to kiss him. Renjun watches them as he reaches for the lube to open himself up. They dragged it out long enough with the punishment and Renjun knows they’re all worked up. He sinks a finger into himself as Jeno paws at Jaemin’s chest trying to pull Jaemin’s shirt off clumsily. Jaemin pulls away issuing a whine from Jeno before he pulls his shirt off and works on taking his pants off as well.

“Wanna suck me off while Junnie fingers himself, pup?” Jeno’s eyes go wide at the invitation and he nods enthusiastically.

Jaemin moves to lean up against their headboard as Jeno positions himself in between the youngest’s legs. Renjun slips another finger into himself as Jeno takes all of Jaemin’s cock into his mouth. Both Jaemin and Renjun groan at the sight as Jeno just sits there content with Jaemin’s cock stuffing his throat. As Jeno slowly pulls off of Jaemin’s cock to breathe Renjun begins to scissor himself.

“Junnie,” he snaps his head up to look at Jaemin. “You look so good opening yourself up, baby.”

Jeno turns around to look at him while his hand keeps Jaemin’s dick occupied, “pretty.”

They’re at that stage where Jeno can’t say much his brain is probably already foggy but Renjun keens at the praise. He likes it when they call him pretty in and out of the bedroom. Renjun likes being theirs, he likes it when they take control sometimes, but right now he needs to remind Jeno who is in charge. He works on opening himself up faster since his patience is wearing thin and he wants Jeno’s cock inside him.

Jeno goes back to fucking Jaemin’s cock with his mouth letting the younger boy use him. Renjun watches as Jaemin bucks into Jeno’s mouth his cock disappearing into Jeno’s throat. There’s spit spilling out around Jeno’s mouth and Renjun watches it slide down Jaemin’s dick when he pulls Jeno off his cock. Jeno whines at the lost and if they all weren’t so desperate maybe Renjun would tell Jaemin to cockwarm Jeno’s mouth.

“I know you want my cum, puppy, but it’ll be much better when it’s spilling out of your hole than your mouth,” Jaemin says as he leans forward to kiss Jeno again. Renjun is busy working a third finger into himself moaning at the stretch.

“Junnie?” Jaemin lays Jeno back down, “Are you almost ready?”

“Yeah,” Renjun pulls his fingers out, “Can you just—”

But Jaemin is already reaching for the lube and pouring it onto his fingers, “Come here, baby.”

Renjun positions himself over top of Jeno and the younger boy smiles up at him as Jaemin works two fingers into him, “More, Jaemin, you can give me more.”

“Gotta open you up for Jeno’s big cock baby don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Jaemin chuckles. “That means going slow since your fingers are small.”

Renjun whines as he leans down to kiss Jeno. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated as Jeno mindlessly grinds up into the dip where Renjun’s hip meets his leg. Renjun thrusts himself back onto Jaemin’s finger occasionally breaking the kiss to demand something of Jaemin.

“You’re ready,” Jaemin says pulling his fingers out of Renjun and patting the back of his thigh. He pours more lube into his hand to work over his cock before handing the bottle to Renjun. The eldest pours an obscene amount of lube onto Jeno’s cock whining at the wet sound that comes when he wraps his fingers around it.

Renjun slides down onto Jeno’s cock as Jaemin works himself into Jeno. They all still, mostly waiting for Jeno to give the go-ahead, but also to catch their breaths. Jaemin’s mouth explores every open inch of Renjun’s neck and shoulders watching as marks bloom on his skin. Renjun tips his head back allowing for Jaemin to work at his throat some more when Jeno starts to move inside him.

“Please,” Jeno whines. “Move please.”

Renjun can feel Jaemin start to move from behind him and Renjun starts to bounce on Jeno’s cock. He leans forward using his hand to brace himself on Jeno’s chest as he slams his hips down. Jeno’s mouth is open as he moans some spit trailing down his chin. Renjun moves his right hand to press his thumb down onto Jeno’s tongue watching the spit pool around his finger. Jeno’s moans increase in volume as he brings his hands to grab at Renjun’s waist. Renjun hadn’t even noticed totally forgetting to give the boy permission to touch him. In a perfect world, he’d warn Jeno not to touch without permission perhaps even tie him up or punish him, but Renjun was too fucked out to say anything. Renjun pulled his thumb from Jeno’s mouth running the line of spit down the boy’s torso. The feeling of Jeno’s cock dragging inside him and Jaemin pressing and biting marks down his neck has Renjun falling towards the edge.

“Fuck,” Jaemin utters from behind him, “He's so fucking tight.”

“You hear that puppy?” the boy under him keens as Renjun addresses him, “You’re so tight no matter how often we fuck that hole of yours open.”

“For you,” Jeno moans out. “Good, for you.”

“Yes, baby,” Jaemin says while slamming into Jeno. “So good for us.”

“Close,” Renjun mutters out as Jeno slams him down, due to the praise, the younger boy’s cock hitting his prostate. “I’m close.”

Jeno moves to wrap a hand around Renjun’s cock but the older boy grabs his wrist first. He shakes his head and Jeno gets the message going back to gripping Renjun’s hips tight. He hopes there will be bruises from Jeno’s hands he loves to press his fingers into the marks that his boyfriends leave on his body. Jeno starts to speed up his movements and Renjun knows he’s close as well.

“You can cum whenever, puppy,” Renjun says before kissing Jeno again. He feels Jeno whine against his lips and Renjun moves to shove his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

Renjun’s the one who comes first his cock spurting out cum all over Jeno’s chest. He feels Jeno cum shortly after he does but Jaemin is still rocking into Jeno. Renjun stays on Jeno’s cock, still kissing him, as Jaemin works towards his own orgasm. Jeno starts to cry again from the overstimulation and Renjun can feel his cock twitch inside him.

“Are you going to cum again, pup?” Renjun teases grinding back slightly. It also sends shocks through his body but it isn’t enough to get him worked up again. “Want you to cum inside me again. Want to be filled with your cum, baby. I want Jaemin to watch as it pours out of me as he cums.”

Both of his boyfriends moan at that and Jeno starts to grind inside him, “Please… please…. Gonna cum again.”

Renjun leans down to lick some of his cum off Jeno’s chest before opening the boy's mouth to watch it fall off his tongue into Jeno’s mouth. Jeno’s back arches off the bed as he cums a second time and Renjun hears Jaemin swear from behind him. Renjun pulls himself off of Jeno’s dick and feels the cum pour out of him. He turns to face Jaemin while he straddles Jeno’s lap leaning up slightly to kiss Jaemin as he fucks into Jeno one last time. Jaemin bites down onto Renjun’s lips as he cums and Jeno whines at the feeling. When Jaemin finally pulls out Renjun gets off of Jeno to lean down to lick up the cum that is spilling out of Jeno’s abused hole.

“Can’t,” Jeno manages to breathe out.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jaemin says as Renjun sits back up. “See he’s done now.”

Jaemin stands off the bed first disappearing into their bathroom and Renjun recognizes the sound of the bath running, “Can you stand, baby?”

Jeno looks at him with wide eyes before shaking his head no so Renjun just waits for Jaemin to make his way back into their bedroom. He shakily stands from the bed when Jaemin returns whispering to him that Jeno will need help before slowly making his way to the bathroom. The tub is already filled but he waits for Jaemin and Jeno so Jeno can get in first.

The rest of the evening is spent with Renjun leaning up against Jeno in the bath as Jaemin helps wash them off. After soaking for a while they decide on what to eat and Jaemin leaves to call in their takeaway order. Renjun helps Jeno out of the bath and does his best to dry them both off and get them both dressed. Jeno smiles at him sleepily, worn out, and obviously well sated. Dinner is pleasant and at some point Jaemin makes his way back out to their car to get their discarded bags. Their sheets are in the wash as they watch a movie all crammed onto the couch. Renjun smiles as he plays with Jeno’s hair the younger boy’s head in his lap. Jaemin is leaned up against him resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder. Sure, the day didn’t go how Renjun planned but he’s happy that Jeno sent them that photo.

**Author's Note:**

> So far all of my works include Renjun sorry not sorry about that but I wanted to try Dom Renjun instead of Sub Renjun with this one. I'm trying my hand at smaller stories that focus more on the smut than anything else so I can work my way up to larger more plot-focused stories. I have another norenmin idea that definitely will be a long fic so we'll see how that goes. Let me know what you think and message me on twitter or curiouscat if you have any ideas/suggestions! Hopefully, I didn't forget any tags I keep doing that so if you notice an important one missing please let me know. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
